Electrooptic devices are used for many applications, such as electrochromic (EC) devices, including displays, rear-view mirrors for transportation and windows; liquid crystal devices, solar cells and light emitting devices. Many of these devices require two substrates to be bonded in a spaced apart geometry, so that the space between the substrates may be filled with a medium. Examples of the mediums are electrolytes and liquid crystal compositions.
This disclosure provides novel ways of fabricating devices with cavities formed using two substrates which are sealed at the perimeter; applying perimeter sealants and filling the cavities with appropriate mediums.